


В омут с головой (Packing a Bag of Bad Ideas)

by FantikBantik



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse of poetry, Canon-Typical Violence, It's not getting resolved in this sorry lads, M/M, Nero has a nipple piercing, Parent/Child Incest, UST, technically anyways, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Однако теперь он выглядит растерянным, лоб пересекает морщинка, а голова наклонена набок... В выражении лица Ви нет даже намёка на то, что он вообще услышал вопрос Неро, что только усиливает его раздражение еще на несколько градусов. И Неро уже собирается сказать, чтобы тот просто сделал фотку, когда Ви всё-таки откладывает свою книгу, обращая всё свое внимание на него. Его взгляд направлен на что-то, на Неро...Ох. Вот чёрт.





	В омут с головой (Packing a Bag of Bad Ideas)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Packing a Bag of Bad Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179895) by [sootandshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootandshadow/pseuds/sootandshadow). 

> я так по ним соскучилась, что вот. Перевод :D  
#no_beta_we_die_like_men  
тут вроде инцест (и юст, обратите внимание), но мы-то все знаем, что нет (хехе). И вообще, мы в DMC, привет :"D
> 
> Надеюсь, вам тоже станет немножечко жарко от этого текста. Мур

Вся эта охота на демонов порой оказывается настоящей сукой, мрачно думает Неро, выскребая из волос вязкие ошмётки Люсэчиа и стараясь игнорировать, как выворачивает его желудок от того, как это всё ощущается на его пальцах. В целом, он достаточно привык к определенному уровню мерзости, в конце концов, это вполне предсказуемо, если ты понимаешь, в чём состоит его работа. Демоны по природе своей являются гротескными существами, части тела которых зачастую истекают то какой-нибудь жижей, то просто слюнями, так что понятное дело, что всё не обходится лишь тем, что он разрубает их, стреляет в них и размазывает их в пыль – весь процесс сопровождается литрами вытекающей крови и прочих жидкостей. Во всем этом есть увесистая доля ощущения опасности и адреналина, которые только усугубляются брызгающей во все стороны горячей кровью и потрохами на лице, когда он вонзает свою Красную Королеву в горло какой-нибудь паршивой Присоске или направляет Голубую Розу в зияющий рот твари и нажимает на курок.

Но это? Это совершенно новый уровень отвращения, и Неро даже начинает сомневаться, сможет ли вообще теперь почувствовать себя достаточно чистым.

Он мысленно встряхивается, и ему становится немного получше, когда бегущая по телу вода из душа постепенно отмывает его от налипшей дряни. Нико устроит скандал, потому что он снова засоряет канализацию «этими грязными демоническими задницами» – а еще за то, что снова использовал всю горячую воду – но Неро готов выдержать все её упреки. Еще пару раз намылиться и смыть с себя грязь окончательно, вот тогда Неро снова почувствует себя человеком.

(Или, по крайней мере, максимально человеком, насколько это возможно в его случае).

Когда он, окруженный клубами пара, наконец выходит из втиснутого в фургон душа, то не ожидает увидеть тут Ви. Тот расположился около дивана – конечно потому, что Бог строжайше запретил Ви делать что-то нормальное, как например, садится на мебель, предназначенную для этого. Он снова уткнулся в свою загадочную книгу, зато на этот раз рядом с ним нет ни одного из его фамильяров. Нико тоже нет, кажется, она чем-то занята неизвестно где. И всё это дает возможность Неро почувствовать себя немного менее смущенным тем, как неловко он сжимает на бёдрах полотенце своей единственной рукой. Личное пространство практически отсутствует как явление в этом ведре с болтами, которое они называют «мобильным офисом», но он всё еще пытается сохранить хотя бы подобие приватности. Околачивающийся рядом Ви своего рода палка в колесе его попыток, но Неро представляет, что их гостю нет никакого дела до рассматривания голых тел. Это было бы слишком, слишком обыденно для таких людей, как Ви.

Неро где-то в середине составления плана о том, как натянуть на себя боксёры, не уронив при этом полотенце – шансов на успех мало, когда у тебя всего одна рука – когда чувствует на себе взгляд Ви, такой же внимательный и физически ощутимый, как и всегда. Неро старается не обращать внимания на то, как что-то внутри заставляет всё сжаться, словно спящий зверь медленно пробуждается, заинтригованный тем, что он чувствует под этим взглядом с поволокой. Сдерживание внутреннего демона создает еще больше нервного напряжения, и Неро хмурится раньше, чем понимает, что делает это, а в его голосе больше защитного тона, чем следовало бы:

– Что? У меня что-то на лице?

Это больше не должно его беспокоить; в конце концов, Неро знает, каково это, когда на тебя смотрят. Народ Фортуны никогда не стеснялся делать это открыто, даже когда он был ребенком. Он был близко знаком с полным спектром негативных выражений на лицах: презрение, страх, даже разочарование, в том случае, когда другие от него чего-то ожидали. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться игнорировать людей, которые так на него смотрели, уплотнить защитные стены, поэтому ему было всё равно, что о нём думают. (И это ложь. Ему не всё равно. Ему важно чужое мнение, и это всё еще заставляет его сгорать от разочарования и душевной боли, когда он подводит людей. Когда он недостаточно хорош в чём-то)

Хотя стоит признать, Неро в равной степени было знакомо, каково это, когда на тебя смотрят с гордостью, с любовью. Он до сих пор помнит крошечный проблеск удовлетворения в глазах Кредо, когда он хорошо справился с тренировочными упражнениями, удивляя при этом всех вокруг, только не приёмного брата. Неро лелеет это воспоминание точно так же, как лелеет улыбку Кирие, адресованную ему, когда им наконец удавалось найти время и пообедать вместе. Её взгляд всегда был таким нежным, любящим, даже когда она видела самые тёмные его стороны, который он так старался держать в тайне. Люди таковы: они любят опасных зверей, несмотря на их клыки, потому что верят, что их-то уж точно никогда не укусят. Неро всё еще не уверен, заслуживает ли он такого доверия; несмотря на это, он не может не наслаждаться нежностью её взгляда всякий раз, когда смотрит ей в глаза.

А еще есть Ви, чей взгляд не несёт радости привязанности, впрочем, никакого очевидного отвращения в нём тоже нет. Хотя в его глазах определенно есть какая-то оценка – состояние, которое, как Неро догадался, является просто частью его надменной и загадочной натуры – взгляды, посылаемые им в сторону Неро, едва ли задевают даже краешек его величия. (Его собственная уверенность в себе слегка завидует этому тощему мужчине, у которого нет ничего кроме трости). Но не это тревожит его. Нет. Тревожит другое: когда Ви встречается с ним взглядом, Неро кажется, что он смотрит в глаза такому же хищнику, как будто Ви... оценивает все острые, опасные составляющие, что есть в нём. И иногда, когда его губ касается едва заметная улыбка, Неро думает, что Ви доволен тем, что видит в нём.

Однако теперь он выглядит растерянным, лоб пересекает морщинка, а голова наклонена почти так же, как делает это существо, похожее – но только внешне – на птицу, которое Ви таскает повсюду с собой. В выражении лица Ви нет даже намёка на то, что он вообще услышал вопрос Неро, что только усиливает его раздражение еще на несколько градусов. И Неро уже собирается предложить, чтобы тот просто сделал фотку, когда Ви всё-таки откладывает свою книгу, обращая всё свое внимание на него. Его взгляд направлен на что-то, на Неро...

Ох. Вот чёрт.

– Не думаю, что это еще одно из творений Николетты.

Неро ведет безнадежную битву с кровью, прилившей к его щекам, еще крепче сжимая полотенце, хотя бы потому, что не может просто взять и сложить руки на груди. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Ви совершено точно уже увидел тонкое серебряное кольцо, пронзившее его левый сосок, блеск, который отражается на изогнутом металле и крошечном шарике. Нико, понятное дело, утроила ему сраный бойкот на целую неделю, когда заметила пирсинг, не переставая при этом собачиться с ним. Она хотела знать, кто это сделал (да не твое дело, вот кто!), как сильно он плакал в процессе (иди в задницу, как будто это может заставить расплакаться) и знает ли об этом Кирие (конечно знает!) – и это только основные вопросы. А он ведь уже думал, что ему больше не придется иметь дело с такого рода проверкой. Да и теперь, Неро как-то не планировал находиться полуголым в их мобильном офисе перед пялящимся на него странным человеком, который присоединился к ним, чтобы попытаться спасти мир от демонического дерева. Боже, жизнь Неро отстой.

Он вздыхает с большей силой, чем необходимо, решая, что нужно просто покончить с этим и лучше раньше, чем позже. Это не тот разговор, который он хотел бы заводить, находясь при этом в одном полотенце, но он подозревает, что Ви не тот человек, который просто отпускает вещи без разъяснения. С небрежным видом тот указывает подбородком по направлению к груди.

– Это? Конечно, нет. Я не могу поверить, что ты одеваешься так, как будто ограбил магазин любителей кожи и обтягивающих штанов и при этом никогда не видел пирсинга сосков.

Ви в ответ хмыкает, и этот звук низкий, а его самого даже можно назвать задумавшимся над чем-то, когда он наконец отводит взгляд от кольца. Неро совсем не ожидает увидеть что-то похожее на крайнюю заинтересованность и голод в его глазах.

– Есть множество вещей, в которых у меня еще нет опыта. – Он звучит почти растерянно, и, судя по тому, как его глаза то и дело мечутся к металлу на груди, так что Неро не составляет труда догадаться, что именно его сейчас гложет. Это что-то новое в Ви, и Неро не может ничего поделать, он чувствует себя слишком большим для своей кожи, как будто у него земля уходит из-под ног или он просто потеряет сейчас сознание. Почему он так смотрит на него? И почему от этого у него немеет язык и становится сухо во рту? Неро морщит нос, стараясь сбить атмосферу своим обычным едким сарказмом.

– Я не поведу тебя делать прокол, если это то, о чём ты...

Неро резко замолкает, когда Ви подходит ближе, и ставшее вдруг таким маленьким расстояние между ними заставляет волоски на голове Неро встать дыбом, а шею покрыться мурашками, он даже чувствует, как в пальцах зарождается желание обхватить хотя бы какое-нибудь оружие. Воздух в фургоне вдруг ощущается раскалённым, как будто кто-то выкачал весь кислород, и Неро хочется разбить окно или хотя бы что-нибудь, чтобы дышать стало хоть капельку легче. (Душ всегда создает такую влажность? Если так, им точно надо пересмотреть систему вентиляции в нём) Угроза, которую он не понимает, щекочет все его инстинкты, как нереализованное желание чихнуть, но Неро упрямо стоит на месте, с вызовом хмуря брови.

По какой-то причине это вызывает улыбку на лице Ви, а потом тот отставляет трость в сторону, оказываясь теперь совсем близко: протяни руку и сможешь прикоснуться.

– У меня нет желания сделать себе такой же. Но я бы хотел изучить твой, если ты мне позволишь?

– Что? – глупо отвечает Неро, и вздрагивает, как только вопрос слетает с его губ. Чёрт подери. Как умно, Неро.

Улыбка Ви становится снисходительной, но интерес в его глазах не угасает.

– Лишь чтобы удовлетворить моё любопытство. Обещаю, я буду нежным.

Эта слегка насмешливая интонация в голосе Ви уничтожает растущее смущение Неро и заменяет его знакомым горячим всплеском раздражения. Конечно же, Ви пытается взять его на слабо, вместо того, чтобы просто попросить, как будто это что-то за пределами его возможностей. Неро понимает, что Ви таким образом играет с ним, но не может удержаться и с вызовом вздёргивает подбородок, кривя губы в усмешке.

– Ну, давай. Чего ждёшь? 

Если бы он не был занят тем, чтобы держать полотенце там, где оно и должно оставаться, то изогнул бы палец в Ви, изображая своего рода приглашение. Как будто всё это было в первую очередь его идеей.

Но даже без этого жеста его слов хватает как разрешения, которое было необходимо Ви. Его следующий шаг к Неро сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние, так что теперь он прекрасно видит их разницу в росте, особенно учитывая тот факт, что сам стоит босой. Это не мешает ему удерживать взгляд Ви, и Неро не упускает момент, когда его улыбка превращается в ухмылку, а глаза скользят вниз. Искусственное освещение фургона не меняет цвет лица Ви, кожа которого бледная в любой обстановке, но кажется еще белее на фоне ярких татуировок, нанесённых на его тело. И глядя на них сейчас, Неро может поклясться, что они движутся, скользя острыми концами по коже, словно живые усики, маленькие тонкие ленты чёрной магии, вздымая отсвет тёмных пылинок над собой. Это странным образом гипнотизирует, привлекает так, как Неро раньше не смотрел на Ви, и он вдруг задаётся вопросом, разрешит ли Ви потрогать эти метки. Что-то вроде услуги за услугу.

_– Среди звёзд иль мёртвых скал твой горящий взор блуждал?*_ – цитирует Ви тихим голосом, который вспарывает мрачную тишину так, что заставляет всё внутри Неро дрожать. Он не в первый раз слышит, как Ви читает стихи, но это впервые, когда они произнесены именно для него, шёпотом, как будто это какой-то секрет, который они разделяют на двоих. Неро мельком замечает розовый кончик языка Ви, когда тот смачивает губы, и это заставляет его сердце больно биться в груди и одновременно с этим тянуться к Ви так же, как, кажется, самого Ви тянет к нему. Это его позволение, похоже, только усилило чувство голода в Ви, зрачки которого так расширились, что Неро не может отвести от них взгляд.

Никто никогда не смотрел на него так… что бы это ни значило; и пока Неро барахтается в море незнакомых ему чувств, Ви отмирает и поднимает руку с грацией, достойной короля.

_– Чьи раздули жар крыла? Воля чья твой взор зажгла?* _

У него должен быть где-то наготове остроумный ответ, что-нибудь колкое и саркастичное, но Ви скользит татуированным пальцем вниз от подбородка к адамову яблоку, и когда Неро сглатывает под ощутимым нажатием, все его остроумные комментарии растворяются в ничто. Кожа Ви ощущается холодной на его собственной, Неро не уверен, почему: то ли из-за недавно принятого им душа, то ли у них просто разные температуры тела. Пальцы Ви отвлекающе мягкие, как будто в жизни ему не приходилось выполнять много физической работы. И хотя всё это не удивляет Неро, всё равно заставляет его дрожать. Кажется, самого Ви тоже увлекает точки, в которых они соприкасаются, его пальцы медленно движутся по горлу Неро, будто лаская. И когда он доходит до ключиц, вздрагивает, почти незаметно, но Неро буквально впитывает в себя эту словно призрачную реакцию, хотя даже не думал, что ждёт чего-то подобного.

Ви нравится то, что он делает, он выглядит таким восхищённым, каким Неро не ожидал его увидеть. Неро думает, Ви так ловко обходится со своей тростью, управляя с помощью неё всеми, кем захочет, и не может не задаться вопросом: а скольких людей тот на самом деле касался вот так – оголенной кожей к коже. Может быть, Неро его первый; почему-то эта мысль посылает собственнический трепет вдоль позвоночника. Возможно, это осознание, что он, наконец, может иметь какую-то власть над человеком, у которого, кажется, всегда есть на всё ответы. Возможно, ему просто нравится знать, что Ви так же взволнован происходящим, как и он сам. Наверное, следовало бы лучше скрыть вырывающуюся наружу ухмылку, потому что Ви, по всей вероятности, замечает что-то в языке его тела или в самом выражении лица, и его глаза слегка темнеют, когда они встречаются взглядом. Ви сгибает пальцы так, что короткие ногти почти до боли впиваются ему в грудь, но контакт глаз не разрывает, удерживает, и Неро ощущает, как всё его тело воспламеняется. То, как Ви смотрит на него, лишь сильнее распаляет его желание, и ох... это...

Это бьёт Неро, как хук правой в живот с помощью одного из его Бичей Дьявола, это осознание, что он смотрит на Ви с вожделением и практически ощущает, как вся кровь мгновенно приливает к члену. Он чувствует, как тот дёргается и встаёт, натягивая ткань полотенца. И хотя Неро не замечает, чтобы Ви опускал взгляд, он готов поклясться, что тот знает, что тот каким-то образом может почуять запах возбуждения, волнами исходящий от него. Тот факт, что Ви выглядит таким же заинтересованным, почти не утешает. (По крайней мере, это не останавливает его от чтения стихов)

_– Кто в сплетенье чёрных жил сердце ярое вложил?*_

Сердце Неро взрывается кульбитами, когда Ви зажимает между указательным и большим пальцами кольцо пирсинга, а сам он, кажется, ощущает каждое прикосновение, каждое даже случайное движение серебра сквозь плоть. Едва ли Неро когда-то догадывался о такой степени своей чувствительности – заживало всё адски тяжело – но ему и не доводилось узнать, каково это, когда кто-то играет так с кольцом. На самом деле, Ви ничего такого даже и не делает: просто держит за пирсинг пальцами, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы Неро начал извиваться, а пальцы на ногах поджиматься, впиваясь в пол фургона. Это приятно, и он опасно близок к тому, чтобы сделать что-то, за что потом будет очень стыдно. Нужно остановиться, чтобы избежать сожалений, которые обязательно настигнут, но Ви...

Ви продевает палец в кольцо и тянет за него, он делает это предельно аккуратно, но Неро всё равно кажется, что между его соском и членом натянута струна, которая реагирует на это сладкой болью. Конечно, Ви знает, он распознаёт слабость на расстоянии километров и конечно он пользуется этим знанием, произнося низким, едва слышимым шёпотом:

_– Крови бешеную дробь кто решился побороть?*_

Они в сантиметрах друг от друга, тело Неро, кажется, само льнёт к Ви, ему даже не нужно прилагать какие-либо усилия для этого, а тот продолжает держать его легко, но крепко. А потом снова тянет, и Неро не может сдержать тихий стон удовольствия, его голос предаёт его даже больше, чем возбуждённый член, который не стесняется заявить о себе теперь, когда Ви касается его таким образом. Блять.

Блять.

Если бы Неро не был так ошеломлён осознанием своего хочу-нужно-о,чёрт-больше-еще, у него хватило бы ума умереть на месте. Но единственное, что ему удаётся, это прикусить нижнюю губу в попытке остановить любой звук, готовый вырваться из его рта, снова посмотреть на Ви и вздрогнуть, пораженным до глубины души, стоит только заметить, какой тот сейчас. Даже при их дрянном освещении, Неро может различить румянец на его щеках, и то, как Ви пожирает глазами все его реакции, как будто собирается сохранить потом их во всех подробностях в своей памяти. Неро видит, как Ви приоткрывает рот, видимо, чтобы закончить стихотворение или просто что-то спросить у него, да чёрт возьми, какая разница, зачем, Неро опередит его и прикажет прекратить ходить вокруг да около и...

Он вдруг слышит шаги и знакомое бормотание где-то позади фургона и вздрагивает, стараясь не задумываться о том, как неожиданное очередное движение пальца Ви в кольце заставляет его член пульсировать. Нико вернулась. Её привычного ворчания оказывается достаточно, чтобы разрушить момент, а Неро никогда не сможет ответить на вопрос: чувствует он сейчас разочарование или облегчение. По крайней мере, Ви хватает аккуратности – он вынимает палец из кольца прежде, чем отойти в сторону, но до этого он бросает на Неро один из своих пристальных взглядов, в котором в равной степени можно считать и застенчивость и довольство собой. А потом отходит дальше, как будто это не он только что заставил Неро задаваться вопросом о своей ориентации, усаживается на край дивана и, вытаскивая словно из ниоткуда свою книгу, перелистывает на новую страницу.

– Я бы порекомендовал тебе привести себя в порядок, прежде чем наш любимый водитель объявится тут, – произносит Ви таким обыденным тоном, что заставляет Неро зарычать, поворачиваясь к нему. Движение ткани по всё еще напряженному члену вынуждает его замереть на месте, а искра удовольствия приглушается горячим приливом смущения, когда он вспоминает свое довольно затруднительное положение. Доносящегося уже ближе голоса Нико хватает, чтобы заставить его действовать, так что Неро, выплёвывая полушёпотом проклятья, отбрасывает полотенце и старается натянуть на себя как можно больше одежды. По крайней мере, ему удается надеть боксёры и натянуть на задницу штаны, всё это время ощущая на себе косые взгляды Ви. Как будто это незаметно. Засранец. Они еще поговорят об этом.

Позже, конечно, потому что, судя по голосу, Нико уже забирается на водительское сиденье, и последнее, чего хочет Неро, – это чтобы его застукали за самым неожиданным стояком в его жизни. Он закидывает полотенце на плечо, подхватывает рубашку и, бросив на Ви последний, вызывающий взгляд, исчезает в душевой, удовлетворенно щёлкая замком. Он слышит, как Нико обменивается шутками с Ви, их голоса смешиваются, заглушаемые дверью, но на них довольно сложно сфокусироваться, потому что колом стоящий член уже болит от возбуждения, которое не сбилось ни на грамм даже под угрозой быть застуканным. Правда, теперь он уже ничего с этим не может поделать, не тогда, когда Нико и Ви находятся в нескольких метрах от душевой, в которой он закрылся. И неважно, насколько тихим он будет, они оба поймут, кто знает как, но они будут знать, потому что они хуже, чем Ярость, вышедшая на охоту и улавливающая минимальную брешь в твоей обороне, чтобы использовать её против тебя.

Мысль о том, что Ви будет смотреть на него понимающим взглядом, что он будет бросать мимолётные взгляды, сопровождая их этой своей лёгкой ухмылкой, делает только хуже, член снова дёргается, истекая смазкой, и на боксёрах уже влажное пятно, а Неро глушит рычание, вжимая ладонь в пах. Его демон проснулся, в венах извивается жар желания, требует большего, он всегда хочет больше. И, чтоб его, Неро тоже этого хочет, хочет схватить Ви за подбородок и заставить его снова смотреть так, как делал это недавно. Он хочет прижать руку Ви к писрингу, а вторую направить под резинку боксёров и...

Неро вскрикивает и ударяется головой о стену, когда пол фургона кренится у него под ногами, а потом до него доносится запоздалое Нико:

– Пристегнитесь там! – Что и близко не похоже на предупреждение, которое должно быть сказано заранее. Неро матерится достаточно громко, чтобы быть уверенным, что она услышит его, а в ответ – он готов поклясться – она смеётся под усиливающийся рёв мотора.

Дрочить в душевой?

Определенно не вариант, когда Нико находится за рулём.

Неро проклинает свою удачу и водителя заодно, а еще дурацкого татуированного загадочного мужчину, идёт к двери и смиряется с тем, что стояку придется подождать.

А его самого, по-видимому, ждёт очень длинный день.

**Author's Note:**

> *The Tiger, William Blake (перевод Татьяны Писаревой)  
______________________  
спасибо Vincenta за помощь <3


End file.
